


Photo Gallery

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [47]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photographs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Nursey has a lot of pictures of the team.And by team he means Dex.





	Photo Gallery

Derek flicks through the pictures on his phone. He doesn’t even remember taking half of them – latte art is cool, but only in the moment; does he need to immortalize every single time a barista decorates his drink? Although that robot is cool…and the sleeping cat…and the pair of dice. He sighs and makes a Latte Art album and moves them all into it – he’ll sort them out later.

That leaves… a lot of pictures. The ones with his family are easy – he sets the photo of his parents squishing him and his sister in a giant hug as his lock screen, deletes the blurry close-ups his five-year-old cousin took during his last visit, and moves everything else into his Family album.

The rest are all Samwell-related. The campus, his friends from the Poetry Club, that really cool painting hanging in Annie’s. The Haus. The team.

A lot of the team.

That’s why his phone’s memory fills up so fast. He could save everything automatically to his iCloud storage, but that seems risky.

Especially since most of the “team” photos are of Dex. Hackers don’t need to know he’s got a picture of every type of frown that crosses Dex’s face. His ‘I’m concentrating’ frown. His ‘What the fuck is this code doing _now_?’ frown. His ‘Say chill one more time, Nurse’ frown. He’s got several of that one.

It’s not all frowny-faces, though. Dex smiles, on occasion, and Derek has managed to get photographic evidence of those occasions. Dex blushes too, so easily, in varying shades of pink, and Derek loves it. For chirping purposes, if anyone asks.

He goes to the next picture, and there it is. One of his favorite moments, captured forever. Bitty had taken the picture – it was him, Chowder, and Dex, sitting on the porch steps. Derek and Chowder were next to each other, laughing, and Dex was one step up, mostly behind Derek. He was leaning forward, his arm draped over Nursey’s shoulder, and he was smiling. Derek’s arm was propped on Dex’s knee and his head was against Dex’s shoulder. He can still feel Dex’s skin against his.

Before he can think better of it, he sets it as his background. It’s harmless enough, just three friends hanging out. No one would assume anything by looking at it.

“That’s a good look for you,” Dex says in his ear and Derek startles and fumbles with his phone. It lands in his lap.

“What?” he squeaks. _Breathe_ , he reminds himself. And then... _How long has Poindexter been standing there?_ He takes a deep breath. _It doesn’t matter._ _Be cool_. He looks up at Dex. “What’s a good look?”

Dex turns an alarming shade of red, but his eyes are determined as he holds Derek’s gaze. “Me,” he says.

It’s the last thing Derek ever expected to come out of Dex’s mouth and his brain goes offline. Dex is still red, but he’s smiling.

Derek smiles too. “Guess I’d better keep you close then.”


End file.
